


【DMC】新手上路【OCD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 新手上路，原地翻车，传奇的恶魔猎人也跑不了
Relationships: OC/Dante
Kudos: 17





	【DMC】新手上路【OCD】

**Author's Note:**

> 错过过节了！

真难熬。  
早上八点的地铁是一场活的灾难，但丁打了个哈欠，并没感到好受。他觉得自己就像一条躺在流水线上被掏干净内脏的鱼，随着其他鱼一起灌进罐头，封盖贴签。上班族品种的鱼一个挤着一个，淌着一半恶魔血液的但丁惊异于他们对环境的适应力，没有阳光，没有空气，没有水，他们似乎还活着。  
但丁又打了一个哈欠，整整一个晚上他都没能合眼。他察觉到地铁里还是有空气的，闷热，静止，像是一坨压在肺里的凝胶。早知道就不该接下这份委托，没有中介，情报模糊，唯一明确的就是丰厚的报酬。两个银色手提箱，里面全都装满了现钞。干活收钱，这没什么可耻的，再说但丁清楚自己现在需要钱，他对自己该干的事有了初步的规划，尽管他这个年纪最该干的是待在高中里好好念书。那些恶魔，他要做猎杀它们的工作，成为专门的恶魔猎人，因此他需要一个方便委托人找到他的事务所。现实问题是，刚刚告别佣兵生涯的但丁发现自己这几年其实没有什么积蓄，叮叮当当的银饰、夸张的定制皮衣、用不过一周就报废的枪支，最近但丁才意识到那些东西足够耗光他的酬金。恩佐倒是帮他找了个地方，可是那小子要价一点也不客气，然后又搬出一大堆叫人头晕的条款，结果就是但丁发现自己连最起码的租金都付不起。  
但丁还没来得及为房租发发愁，有人不知从何处打探到了他的职业规划，拎着两箱子钞票找到了他。  
不，其实和钱没有关系，但丁会去是因为委托人声称那里有恶魔。在即将开业的游乐园里有恶魔游荡，已经有三名员工下落不明，从恶魔爪下逃脱出来的员工说那恶魔有着人类的外表。这就是委托人给但丁的全部情报。从他的家被破坏的那天起，但丁见识过无数的恶魔，而在那些恶魔之中拥有人类姿态的恶魔他只遇到过一个……  
果然还是不该接下这份委托。现在回想起来，但丁对自己当初抱有的希望感到懊恼，希望落空叫他加倍烦躁，他不眠不休在那座游乐场里找了一晚上，结果连只猫都没看到。为什么要又困又乏地挤地铁？他该在廉价旅馆里埋头大睡，早早摆脱被那个混蛋痛揍一顿的伤痛。  
地铁到站，一波人被吐出去，一波人又挤进来。人流把但丁压到了车门上，他毫不怀疑车门再次打开时他会痛快地从车上掉出去。这不太妙，但丁的目的地还有好一段距离，再体验一次上车的过程还是免了，于是他试着向后，远离车门打开时注定的悲剧。然而但丁还是太过理想化了，在拥挤的车厢里他根本退无可退。稍向后挪动脚步就踩到了身后人的鞋子，吃痛的低呼在昏沉的早晨格外响亮。但丁小声咋舌，放弃了后退，到时候总会有办法吧？  
无所事事的但丁打算尝试站着打盹，应该不是什么难事，可他还没闭上眼，身后被他踩了脚的人抓住了他的胳膊，让他在极其有限的范围内向后栽倒，靠进了那人的怀里。那人贴在耳边的声音叫但丁牙根发痒。  
“你刚才踩了我。”  
小心眼的男人啊。但丁不想惹麻烦，一切阻碍他得到睡眠的事都该极力避免。  
“抱歉老兄，我不是——”  
在但丁回过头递给对方一个四目相对的真挚道歉之前，那男人以大到不正常的力气把他按到了车门上，但丁差点咬断自己的舌头。现在他清醒了，比一口气喝光一杯意式咖啡还要清醒。但丁自认是个讲道理的人，但前提是对方也拿出足够的尊重，如果对方更愿意用拳头交流的话，他乐意奉陪。  
那男人又靠近但丁，但凡从他嘴里吐出什么难听的句子，但丁都会让他换一对烤瓷的门牙。容貌尚未被但丁看到的男人确实开了口，但是他的声音似乎有了一些变化，说出的话也很难界定是否惹人生厌，他仅仅是说道：“你就是那个恶魔猎人？”  
太大意了。但丁有诸多理由可以解释自己的疏忽，他还没从那个恶魔……吉尔维的重创中恢复过来，他一整夜没有合眼，闷热的车厢让他昏昏欲睡。但是既然自称恶魔猎人，他就不该错过那么明显的属于恶魔的气息。  
自背后而来的压力加重了，但丁反击的意图被轻易识破，恶魔把他困在两臂狭小的空间内，除非车门打开，否则他无处可去。意识到这种状况后，但丁一阵恼火，尤其是他并没有什么能帮他摆脱现状的方法。就在他烦闷地咋舌时，一条手臂犹如蛇一般钻进了他的衬衣里，完全没有人类的皮肤该有的温度，它像是舒张又收缩起身上的鳞片，缓慢地向下蠕动。那道爬行的痕迹叫但丁有股说不出的恶心，他几乎是出于本能抓住了那只手。  
“不用担心，我不会让你开膛破肚。”那声音愈发地暴露出男人身为恶魔的事实，他漫不经心地威胁着：“或者让别人代替你。左边的女人如何？瞧瞧她的金发，多迷人。”  
恶魔故意忽略了但丁向后窥视的小动作，但丁嗤笑一声：“那你就去吧，那女人怎样与我又不相干。”  
漂染成金色的黑发，乌黑的眼珠，白领式的装扮，那女人不能使但丁想起任何他熟识的人，她仅仅只是一个陌生人。但是恶魔不以为然，用于街头流氓的小把戏对他这种纯然邪恶的存在并不适用，他竟然真的放开了但丁，压迫的气息也消失了。  
“等等。”  
恶魔依然存在：“哦，所以我才喜欢人类。”  
“闭嘴，我最讨厌话多的人。”  
但丁不再觉得闷热了，当恶魔的手臂再次贴上他的腹部时，他的每根寒毛都竖立起来。他安慰自己，这没什么大不了，霰弹枪没能让他坐轮椅，而这个恶魔似乎也还没有察觉他并不纯正的血统，唯一会受到伤害的大概只有盯着手表宣布他是几时几分死亡的医生，前提是会有医生来……所以，来吧混蛋！  
然而恶魔没有说谎，他没有露出利爪割破但丁的肚子，也没有伸出獠牙咬断他的脖子，在晃动的地铁上，那个恶魔在所有人的视线之外拉开了但丁的裤链，冰冷的手掌紧贴着他的小腹伸进了他的内裤里。  
在羞耻之前，但丁先是感到了困惑。本该是他要解决掉的恶魔似乎不打算伤害他，甚至更像是在尝试……取悦他？但丁绷紧了肩膀，低下头看到遮盖在衣摆下面的起伏，这感觉怪异又扭曲。  
“凭你这烂到家的技术、”但丁的上齿磕碰到下齿，“还指望我能有反应吗？”  
每次做出不适时宜的挑衅时但丁都知道自己缺乏足够的理智，可即便如此他也没能成功阻止过自己哪怕一次。恶魔笑出了声，却不是因为但丁的鲁莽：“可怜的恶魔猎人，难道你的委托人什么都没告诉你吗？”  
但丁的额头抵在车门的玻璃窗上，逐渐加快的动作使他发出压抑的喘息声。对他来说，恶魔的真正意图依旧成谜，而他可选择的余地却越来越小了。现在阻止他说不定还来得及，但丁尽量保持乐观，可是然后呢？也许这恶心的家伙真的会对那女人出手，也许更糟，他会用整辆地铁的人命来解释什么才是更明智的选择。近乎是出于逃避，但丁又一次将视线移到了被列为他的代替品的女人身上，出乎他意料的是，那个女人也在看着他。  
她知道他在遭受什么。那双犹如深渊的黑色眼睛里溢出污黑的憎恶与鄙夷，躲藏在其后的好奇散发着微弱的光芒。在拥挤的地铁上，女人目睹了一个把头发染成怪异颜色的男孩被他身后的男人猥亵，但是她什么都没有说，什么都没有做，当她的目光被那男孩捕获时，她的眼珠转向旁侧，这就是全部了。  
但丁抽吸一声，他的身体在他察觉到之前开始发烫。那只原本冷冰冰的手变得温暖且令人陶醉，多余的意识全都翻涌着压向他被抚摸着的地方，它们丝线般被那恶魔的手指编制成网，牢牢地将他裹覆起来。这很不对劲，但丁不知道到底是哪里出了问题，仿佛某个隐藏在某处的开关被突然拨动，前一刻他又困倦又烦躁，下一刻却被推进了极度的亢奋之中。  
突如其来的转变没给但丁任何接受的空闲，他咬紧的下唇勉强阻拦下了丢脸的叫声。恶魔的另一只手也加入了进来，紧扣着但丁的屁股肆意揉弄，而他的声音就像淬了毒的匕首，刀尖闪着银光刺进了但丁的心脏：“你不该让一个恶魔有机可乘。”  
真正炽热的东西挤进了连但丁自己都没有探索过的逼仄之处，他再没能忍住细声的尖叫。虽然他立刻便捂住了嘴，但是太迟了，无数道视线被唤醒，寻声而来，企图跃过笼罩在他身后的男人一探究竟。  
但丁觉得自己在耳鸣，不平稳的电流声在他的脑袋里不停回响。说点什么，去挖苦这个人形垃圾，“嘿，你来到人间就是为了操男人的屁股吗？”类似这种。声音越来越响，但丁无法集中精神。恶魔的顶撞肆无忌惮，手上的动作也没有停缓，淫靡的潮湿声引来了更多的注意，但丁甚至没有感受到要将他撕裂似的疼痛，酥麻热烈的快感轻而易举就贯穿了他的身体。  
好吧，现在事态有些失控。但丁想，他的意识被那根折磨他的东西撞击得零零碎碎，雪花般飘落，却又无比清晰地聚集到他正被侵犯的私处，黏糊的液体从他的屁股里流出去，从他被指甲轻轻剐蹭着的端口溢出去，被反复进入的拍打声简直要刺穿他的鼓膜。  
让他停下，但丁盲目地自信能够在恶魔杀死任何人之前杀了他，可事实是他的腰绵软无力，恶魔支撑着他让他的前胸紧压在玻璃窗上，隔着衬衣，乳头的摩擦都能让他呼吸急促。恶魔不会感到难堪，他并不打算编造低劣的谎言让周围的人停止窥探，而是吮咬着但丁的耳垂，带着已经将他占有般的愉悦低声说着：“该说不愧是以猎杀恶魔为生的人类吗？之前的货色与你相比根本不值一提。”  
“哈……那还真是……”  
结果但丁没能说出任何讽刺的话，有些人已经对他们失去了兴趣，另一些则隐藏起赤裸裸的目光，转而悄声偷听这边的动静。  
……不。但丁攥紧了拳头，指甲刺破了他掌心的皮肉。这么想没用，这事与他们无关，而且他们无能为力。  
尽管反复告诫自己，但他无法控制地回想起金发女人的视线，但丁已经无暇顾忌他的喘息是否暴露，他想起那双黑色的眼睛，即使他立刻就明白那女人是如何看待他，但是……  
“如此有活力又如此兴奋……”恶魔迷醉地拥紧被雇来杀他的男孩，他埋进深处的勃动预示着顶点的降临。  
帮帮我。与那女人视线相撞时，但丁仿佛抓住了一缕希望。帮帮我，制止他，别让我承受这个。  
“一定能够成功受孕吧。”  
然而女人看向了别处，狡猾的恶魔钻进那道裂开的缝隙。

地铁站锁死的卫生间里，样貌平平无奇的中年男人把看上去与他的孩子年纪相当的男孩推到水池的边上，叫他坐在狭小的台面上掰开他的屁股狠狠地操弄，白浊的液体沾满了男孩的股间，每一次抽插都从那紧紧吸裹着男人粗壮阴茎的小穴里带出更多，仿佛男孩已经被灌满了，他的肠子里都是发着腥味的精液，可是男人仍逼迫他继续吞食。  
猛力的一次撞击，男孩身后的镜子被撞碎了，殷红的血顺着裂缝漫开流淌进水池，男人拉扯起他的头发，说着常人无法理解的疯言疯语。他说男孩将作为母体诞下恶魔的子嗣，血肉成为它们的养料。人类存在的意义就该是如此，可之前的几个人没有一个能承受住体内恶魔的蚕食，无论男女都在胎儿刚刚成型时就断了气，未降生的孩子也化成一滩污水。  
“但是你是不同的，我能闻到……”男人把男孩拉近，把脸埋进他的脖颈间迷恋地嗅着，“它会是一个强大的、不同凡响的恶魔……”  
那原本该是昏死过去的男孩发出了沉闷的鼻音，喉咙中喑哑的声响似乎带着笑意。  
“但是……你大概忘了一件最重要的事……”  
男人来不及反应，镜子的碎片已经扎进了他的脖子里。男孩的手鲜血淋漓，他拔出那块碎片想要再次袭击男人，对方一把攥住了他的手腕，但那男孩爆发出不该属于人类的力量把碎片彻底捅了进去。男人惊愕地看着男孩，从他被割断的动脉里喷涌而出染红了男孩的白发，方才还任他摆布的男孩没有一丝怜悯和惊慌，一脚踹在他的胸口，当他从这男孩身体里离开时甚至保持着硬挺。  
“这怎么……可……”  
倒在地上的男人逐渐褪去人类的表象，丑恶的恶魔姿态从他的双腿开始暴露。男孩跳下台面，单手提起他被褪到小腿的长裤，对这恶魔说：“不是你告诉我的吗？‘你不该让一个恶魔有机可乘。’”  
靴子踩到了恶魔仍保持人类容貌的脸上，只一下就踩裂了他的颧骨。恶魔惨叫起来，然而他没有被放过，坚硬的鞋底又一次踏下踩碎了他的下巴，这次他连哀求的话都说不出了。又是两下，恶魔的身体在抽搐，他一只眼球爆开，另一只也无法再看到东西。  
但丁站在血泊之中，第五下时踩断了恶魔的脖子，四肢摊在地上没了任何反应。他已经死了，可是但丁没打算停下，这是恶魔，这一定还不足以让他完全死掉，于是他狠命地咆哮着踩下去，把恶魔的大脑踩成了一滩肉泥。  
倚靠在水台边，但丁粗重地喘着气，恶魔的尸体像烧过的木头一样化成了一滩灰烬，消失在空气中。  
“工作完成。”但丁哼笑着说，他对着那滩血啐了一口，“尸体都没了，至少不会有人怀疑我是杀人犯。”  
他转过身去，拧开水龙头，把它开到最大，水流冲打着瓷白的水池，滴落其中的红色转瞬即逝。但丁抬起头，破碎的镜子中他的模样也变得支离破碎。  
对着镜中浑身沾染着血水的自己，但丁露出一个轻浮的笑容：“这样出去会吓哭小孩子吧。真麻烦。”  
他用清水抹了把脸，浑浊的水珠打湿了他的视线。  
“对了，还有后面，谁要生下那种一点都不可爱的东西啊。”说着，但丁松开裤子，把手伸向后面，“但是我该怎么……”  
水从龙头中喷涌着，水柱呈现出汹涌的白色。但丁的手指攀在水台边缘，身子像合拢的花瓣一样弯了下去。  
“我该如何……”他蜷缩成一团，颤抖着，“为什么要让我一个人……”  
水花四溅挂到白色的池壁上，不断地叠加，不堪重负地滑落后立刻又有新的水珠涌溅上来，吵杂的水流声掩盖了其他一切声响。

——THE END——


End file.
